Sweetheart
by InkHandzzz
Summary: A plastic rose was all how this got started... and it sure has done a lot all right. Valentine's Day story uploaded in July because I LOVEEE LOVE Rated K just in case!


**Hey guys! I decided to post this a little too early... considering the fact that it's now... July... Anyway, I love all of you guys with all of my heart and I just wanted you to know how much you all mean to me. You inspire me to want to write more. I doubt half of you bothered reading this... so let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Austin nor Ally**

* * *

Rain fell down from the sky, and as each droplet hit the little boy's face, he laughed. He was on his way to school, and he couldn't be any happier. Today was a very special day for him, and for his special someone too. Or, at least he thought she was. His shoes were wet from splashing in every single puddle the little boy passed, making his socks wet too, but he didn't care. His blonde hair was covered with tiny rain droplets, and he shook his head to get them off. His backpack slung over both shoulders. In his left hand, was his lunchbox with a picture of Superman on it. In his right, a plastic rose. His mother wouldn't let him get a real one, since she was afraid he'd hurt himself with the thorns. On the stem of the red plastic rose was a little heart shaped leaf, and the little boy wrote on it two names. He spent as much time as he could trying to get his handwriting to be perfect, but he was after all just a seven year old boy, and it came out sloppy. It started to fade a little, but the boy hoped it wouldn't completely disappear before he gave it to her. As he continued walking, he started to sing.

"I see trees of green... red roses too  
I see 'em bloom... for me and for you  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world.

I see skies of blue... clouds of white  
Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world."

He stopped his singing once he reached the school. He looked up at the enormous building and took a deep breath. The boy fiddled around with the rose in his hands and then hid it in his pocket. He stepped up the staircase and then opened the door with a forceful push. He headed inside, his shoes squeaking on the floor. He walked towards his classroom, passing by students and teachers. When he reached the class, he took the rose out of his pocket and he set it on his desk. He put his backpack away and sat down in his seat and looked out the window. His fingers tapped the desk rhythmically and he was humming. A ginger-haired boy came running over to him, tripping over a Lego piece and almost knocking into a girl with curly brown hair.

"Watch it doodie!" she yelled, and then put her hands on her hip and walked away. The boy continued running but he shouted an apology. When he finally reached his friend he grinned widely.

"Hey Austin. Do ya have the flower?" the ginger asked.

"Sure do." Austin said, and pointed over to it.

"Wow that's pretty!" he remarked, and reached out a small hand and touched the tip of the rose.

"Thanks Dez." Austin replied. Dez sat down in the seat next to him and they began to talk about whatever seven year olds talk about.

After a while the teacher told everyone to settle down and to do their work, but Austin couldn't focus. He was too busy thinking of how he was going to give the girl the rose. Should he jump off a tree like Tarzan or not? Austin had prepared his speech until he had every single word memorized. He doodled little hearts all over his math homework and was too dazed to listen to their teacher read.

When it was time for recess, Austin grabbed the rose and the lunchbox, did a silent prayer, and stood in line until the teacher dismissed.

The children ran outside the room, screaming and laughing. Austin stayed behind, and took a deep breath and grabbed the rose. He held it in his hand and made his way over to the girl. She was sitting in a corner reading a book. When he came closer, she closed her book, and looked up and caught his eye. Her brown eyes sparkled and were bright and happy, making Austin relax. He cleared his throat and hid the rose behind his back.

"Hello." Austin replied in a quiet voice. It was the first time he was at a loss for words, and he became really nervous. The girl, however, didn't notice this and she smiled brightly.

"Hey." she said, in a quiet but soft voice. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the rose in Austin's hand.

"Oh... Um... Uh- want it?" he asked. The girl stayed silent for a while, staring at the rose, and then started to say something, but then paused. Austin didn't wait, he thought he had failed, she didn't love it, and very wearily he threw it on the floor. He then ran as far as he could, to avoid the girl who had just broken his heart.

The girl put down her book and ran after him, and the rain started pouring down again. She kept running though, looking for the boy, but she couldn't find him. After a long disappointed trudge back to the classroom the girl picked up her book and the plastic rose, then smiled through tears, and tucked it into her pocket.

To Ally  
From Austin  
Will you be my Valntyne?

* * *

**Well that was a dramatic twist on a 7 year old's day. I bet he'll make an AWESOME actor one day! ;) Okay, I hope you like it. I'm going to be trying to do as much uploading as I can today! Love you!**


End file.
